the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (season 12)
| last_aired = present | episode_list = List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes | image_alt = | starring = | released = }} The twelfth season of the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants, created by former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, began airing on Nickelodeon in the United States on November 11, 2018. The series chronicles the exploits and adventures of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The season was executive produced by series creator Hillenburg, who also returned as a writer. The showrunners for this season are Marc Ceccarelli and Vincent Waller, who are also the co-executive producers. This was the last season Hillenburg was involved in before his death on November 26, 2018. Production On May 23, 2017, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a twelfth season. The season began airing on November 11, 2018. Episodes The episodes are ordered below by production number and not their original broadcast order. | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.40 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick work a day on Old Man Jenkins' farm, much to his dismay. Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as Old Man Jenkins. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.21 | ShortSummary = Sandy narrates the nocturnal adventures of Gary and his secret pal, Spot. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.05 | ShortSummary = Patrick inducts SpongeBob into his prestigious society of dullards and doofuses. Guest appearance: Peter Browngardt as the Ice Cream King. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.95 | ShortSummary = Patrick takes his grime to a new extreme, playing around in so much trash that he becomes unrecognizable. Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as Old Man Jenkins. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.24 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a jailhouse after Plankton breaks the law, but crime only pays for so long. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick turn the pineapple into a mobile home to take Squidward on the road trip he deserves. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.21 | ShortSummary = Gary is given a set of limbs to keep up with SpongeBob, but soon makes his owner look sluggish by comparison. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.97 | ShortSummary = Plankton practices ruling the world by shrinking himself down and declaring himself king of SpongeBob's aquarium. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.10 | ShortSummary = When Plankton's usual spot to dump his rotten chum is too full, he tricks SpongeBob into hiding it around the city. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.97 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob befriends a small storm cloud, but has to protect it from a crazed weather man. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.09 | ShortSummary = Plankton creates a clone of himself and Mr. Krabs, but neither restaurant is safe from the newcomer. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.28 | ShortSummary = Squidward gleefully switches jobs with a bus driver for an easy ride... until SpongeBob and Patrick climb aboard. Guest appearance: Maurice LaMarche as a bus driver and unnamed customer. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.94 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob gets in over his head when he volunteers to babysit Sandy's three nieces. Guest appearance: Maria Bamford as Macadamia, Hazelnut and Pistachio. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.94 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick volunteer as guards at the museum, while Squidward attempts to hang his painting unnoticed. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.36 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob breaks his precious alarm clock, and nothing else is loud enough to wake him up on time. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.09 | ShortSummary = Karen quickly learns that kids grow up too fast after her new child arrives in the mail. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.36 | ShortSummary = Old Man Jenkins, as usual, interferes with work at the Krusty Krab, but Mr. Krabs cannot find a way to drive him out. Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as Old Man Jenkins and his ancestors. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.14 | ShortSummary = Squidward closes the gap in SpongeBob's teeth, which causes a dramatic and unexpected change in his demeanor. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.07 | ShortSummary = The newly reformed "Clean Bubble" takes a dishwashing job at the Krusty Krab, where he is tempted by the grime. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.43 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Squidward take a delivery to a dreaded town where the laws of logic no longer apply. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.43 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob can't stop biting his nails, but he also can't figure out why! | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.07 | ShortSummary = Plankton's giant Chum Bucket glove runs wild in town, but SpongeBob has a handy friend to help them out. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.14 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob takes his first break ever at work. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as worker fish and customer. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.28 | ShortSummary = Patrick takes a job at the Goofy Goober's when he finds out the employees get free ice cream. Guest appearance: Gary Anthony Williams as Goofy Manager and customer. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.00 | ShortSummary = Plankton becomes a ghost to steal the secret formula, but requires a few lessons from the Flying Dutchman. Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as Old Man Jenkins and thief. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs gets ready for a hot date, but SpongeBob and Patrick give him a little more help than he needs. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.00 | ShortSummary = The Gal Pals take Pearl to a cabin in the woods for a weekend of silly pranks. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.10 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs acquires a taste for chum, and resorts to desperate measures to get some more. Guest appearance: Gilbert Gottfried as Sal. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} }} Special (2019) | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 893 | Viewers = 1.83 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick tour the surface world, while the rest of Bikini Bottom prepare a surprise party for SpongeBob! Note 1: This episode celebrates the 20th anniversary of the series. Note 2: This episode is dedicated in memory of Stephen Hillenburg, who died 7 months prior to the episode’s release. Guest appearances: Jack Griffo, Daniella Perkins, Kel Mitchell as Beany McBean/Himself, and David Hasselhoff, JoJo Siwa, Tiffany Haddish as herself, Thomas F. Wilson as Dog walker/Himself, Jason Sudeikis, Sigourney Weaver, Gilbert Gottfried, Rob Gronkowski, Vernon Davis as themselves. | LineColor = 00F4FF }} }} Notes References }} Category:SpongeBob SquarePants seasons Category:2018 American television seasons Category:2019 American television seasons